Ashes of Ambition
by Nitrogoblin
Summary: The tomboyish younger sister of an upcoming profressional skateboarder learns how life is like after highschool as a skateboarder as she tags along with her brother and his filmer Reda, but gets mixed up in alot of events.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My family has lived in San Vanelona since before I was born. Ever since I could remember, I always stuck to my opinions, through thick and thin, not changing what they were, not for anyone or anything. My father died when I was very young, having no father figure I began to look up to my older brother as a role model. When he was eight he discovered that his favorite hobby was skating, taking his board wherever he went. Even though I was only five I followed in his footsteps, attempting to be a skater, but I have never been very good at it, maybe because I am a girl, but I don't let that stop me from doing what I love. Being a female skater made it hard to make friends with other girls, so most of my friends ended up being guys, resulting in me becoming one of the guys, and a tomboy.

One day when I was eight, I was just leaving my class late, after finishing up some make up work, and heading to meet up with my brother. On my way out of the class I happened to hear a commotion coming from the playground, my first thoughts were to get my brother and then go find out what was happening. Unfortunately my curiosity got the better of me, I grabbed my skateboard, running over to the playground. Not to far from me stood three older boys, who clearly shouldn't be at an elementary school. They were beating up another kid, maybe the same as my brother, one of them kicked him in the stomach continuously, yelling out foul language. I held my board tightly in my grasps as I charged at him, truck slapping it against the back of his head. He stumbled as he held his head with one hand, but his eyes were on me now.

"So this little bitch wants in on the action?" he growled at me.

I could see that he wanted revenge, I knew by the look he had in his eyes. He began walking over to me, followed by his friends, I could tell they were about to knock me to the ground and do the same to me as they did to that boy, who was only inches away from me. Suddenly a figure stepped in front of me, I soon realized that it was my older brother. He must have spotted me going to the playground and followed me. The boys looked at him with their scornful faces, I had this gut feeling that this was not going to end well.

"Get out of the way half pint! This little tramp interrupted my fun, move it or you'll be next!" Yelled the older boy, who was clearly the leader.

"I suggest you get out of here before I call the cops." My brother told them, humorously.

"Try me!" The Boy replied.

From my brother's pocket he withdrew his T-Mobile sidekick, opening it. His eyebrow raised, as he smirked at them.

"Okay, chill out kid, we'll leave, but if we ever see you around, I promise that we will fuck your shit up." Their leader surrendered, with a threat.

The trio scattered off the playground, seeming to leave the school's grounds. My brother glanced back at me, shaking his head in disapproval, his eyes squinted, with an eyebrow still raised.

"Come one, let's go home." he told me, walking away from the playground.

I glanced down at the bully's victim, walking over to him. He glanced up at me with, his face was covered with dirt and bruises. I held my hand out for him, I was surprised when he grabbed it, but I pulled the boy up, helping him to his feet. He dusted the dirt off his black sweatshirt, glancing back at me.

"Uh, thanks." he said, sounding somewhat confused.

"Be more careful with who you mess around with. See ya!" I replied, waving to him as I followed after my brother.

When I finally was in Jr. High I met my first female friend. We had nothing really in common, she was the smart nerdy girl with very few friends, when I was rebellious skater punk with plenty of guy friends, but we got along like peas and carrots.

Three years ago when my brother was nineteen he beat up a bagpipe player at one of the school soccer games with a bag of haggis. The police came and arrested him shortly after. He just got out of the slammer a few days ago, just in time for my high school graduation, which takes place next week.


	2. Prom Night Scandel

**Chapter 1: Prom Night Scandal**

A blond haired girl wearing a black t-shirt with a barcode logo, and a light blue pair of torn skin tight jeans that were covered in patches, walked down the stairs of her house. Her hair was kept in a side ponytail, which was slightly wavy and somewhat tangled. On her wrists were studded leather bracelets, she also wore a necklace shaped like a sword around her neck. Her feet were cover by black Circa high tops, and on top of her head were a pair of black sunglasses with a blue tint. She walked across the hall and into the kitchen, over to an adult woman that she resembled. The woman stood at the counter making dinner, seeming to be for two. The woman turned around noticing the girl walk, hearing her shoes being dragged across the kitchen tile.

"Mom, we really need to talk. Is there any way I can convince you to let me ditch going to Prom?" The girl asked, seeming upset.

"Astrid, if you don't go you might regret it for the rest of your life. I understand you don't like the guy that's taking you, but you know, if I skipped out on going to my Senior Prom, I might have never met your father. Our limo broke down on the way, luckily it shut down next to a car repair shop. Oh god, he was good with his hands." her mother replied.

Astrid looked at her mother with a disturbed look on her face.

"You know I miss your father." She mother added.

"I know mom, but the only thing I know about the guy is that he's a popular quarter back, and I am positive that he isn't my type." Astrid Argued.

"Just give Richard a chance, after all he did specifically ask you to go with him to Prom. Besides, if you don't like him you can always ditch him for your friends." Her mother bargained.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm not going to like it." Astrid sighed.

"Hurry and get ready then, or else you will be late." chuckled her mother.

Astrid rolled her eyes as she turned around, walking back up the stairs to her bedroom to get dressed. She took off her regular skater clothes, and began putting on a black dress. Instead of putting on the heels her mother picked out she placed a pair of converses on. After she was finished getting ready she went back down stairs. Astrid's mother stood there looking at her, smiling.

"Astrid sweetie, you look so adorable in that dress. Why can't you dress like a girl more often?" Her mother complimented.

"Honestly, I think I would have preferred to wear a suit instead…" Astrid groaned.

"Wait a second, why aren't you wearing those heels I bought you?" Her mother asked.

"It was either the dress or the heels, and so I figured the dress was the lesser of two evils." Astrid replied, being honest.

Her mother signed understanding that Astrid wasn't very thrilled dressing in girly outfits, unlike most girls her age. She always had preferred shopping for clothes in the boy's department over the girl's, even thought her mother always tried to coax her to wear girl's clothing. As always Astrid's mindset got the better of her, but her mother was at least happy she that she was wearing the dress, even though it looked as if she were in mourning.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, since Astrid was the closest to it she decided to open the door. At the door was her only female friend, wearing an out of style dress along with her thick rimmed glasses.

"Felicia, where's your date?" Astrid asked her friend.

"Oh, he's outside waiting in the limo." Felicia giggled.

"When are you going to tell me who it is? You were bragging about getting the date at school earlier today, and I am dieing to find out who he is." Astrid asked, sarcastically.

"I'll give you a hint, he wears stylish glasses and is the president of the Dungeons and Dragons club." Felicia stated proudly.

"Oh let me guess, it's Benjamin." Astrid replied, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah…" Felicia swooned, stuttering her words.

Astrid chuckled softly, glancing over to the half opened door, seeing a muscular jock approaching her doorway. His snazzy suit and box shaped head made Astrid cringe.

"Hey babe! Ready to go?" He asked, sounding cocky.

"Richard, do not call me 'babe', or else I'll castrate you." Astrid demanded.

"Please, I would prefer if you called me 'Dick'." Richard asked, ignoring the threat.

"How about no." Astrid groaned, pushing him out the door, followed by Felicia.

"Bye Mom!" Astrid called.

"Have fun!" her mother called back.

They got into the limo, driving off to the community center, where the Prom was being held this year. On the way Felicia and Benjamin chat continuously about a lot of stuff that they had in common, such as the Dungeons and Dragons role play game and videogames like most nerds do. They laughed in some of the most awkward and weirdest ways, which just made them laugh more. Astrid was happy that Felicia was having better luck with her date then she was. Through all the laughter and snorts, Astrid noticed Richard staring at them, his face seemed unhappy as if he were displeased with the situation.

"You know, if we didn't ride with these dorks we could have had this whole limo to ourselves, babe." Richard remarked.

"Stop being a jerk to my friends, and if you call me 'babe' one more time we'll leave your ass here and go to prom without you." Astrid growled.

"Relax, I was only kidding." He lied.

It seemed quiet during the remainder of the ride, but eventually they arrived at their destination. The place was crammed full of other teenagers, bustling with loads of excitement. These were places Astrid avoided going, and she wondered if she was going to regret going. Felicia and Benjamin walked off to the other room where everyone was dancing, and punch was being served. They left Astrid alone with Richard, not realizing that she wasn't close behind them. Before she could catch up with them Richard stopped her, causing her to loose sight of her friends.

"Hey I wanted to apologize for the way I was acting, can we go outside and talk? It's really loud in here." Richard requested.

"Fine." Astrid replied, rolling her eyes.

They walked over to the closed door that had an exit sign posted above it, opening it and walking outside. As the door closed Astrid realized that they were standing in a dark alleyway. She looked over at him, expecting an apology of sorts. He moved closer to Astrid, grabbing her and pulling her close to him. He grabbed onto her wrists, pushing them against the nearby brick wall as her body was also pressed against it. Her eyes widened, realizing how stupid she was for following him. She began squirming around violently.

"Hey, what the hell do you think your doing? Let go!" She yelled loudly.

"Shut up!" he demanded.

Astrid tried to kick him off her, but he grabbed her leg, putting herself in a worse position than before. She continued squirming, trying to get loose as he tried to get her clothes off.

"This isn't funny! Stop!" She screamed, yelling at the top of her lungs.

A sound suddenly echoed through the alleyway, it sounded like rolling wheels of a skateboard seeming to increase in speed. Astrid's first thoughts were that it was her older brother coming to her rescue, but as the skateboard crashed into the opposite wall she realized she was wrong. From the corner of her eye she noticed a hooded man wearing an oversized black hooded sweatshirt, he dropped a backpack to the ground, grasping what appeared to be a crowbar. Without hesitation he whacked it across Richard's back, knocking him to the ground, and rendering him unconscious. Astrid sated at her rescuer, stunned. He looked over at her, after picking up his bag and putting away his crowbar. His face was hidden by the shadow of his hood, all Astrid could make out was his stubbles, which made him look like he had five o'clock shadow.

"You alright? Just a suggestion, but maybe should be more careful who's company you keep. See ya." He said, as she hopped back onto the Skateboard.

"Wait! Who are… you?" Astrid tried asking, but he was already to far away to hear her.

From behind her she heard the door open, as music came flowing out into the alley. She turned around noticing Felicia standing in the doorway with her date. They both noticed Richard's motionless body lying on the ground, but could see that he was still breathing.

"Ash? What happened?" Asked Felicia in shock.

"It's a long story, but I would prefer to explain inside." Astrid groaned, walking back inside, closing the door behind her.

After explaining what had happened they returned to the festivities. The rest of the night seemed to fly by before their eyes, taking photos for Astrid's photo album, and dancing the night away. By now it was already getting very late and thus all the teenagers returned to their vehicles, going off on their own ways. Astrid, Felicia, and Benjamin left the party in their limo, knowing that Richard would get a ride with his friends. Astrid stared out the window watching the street, not seeing any human activity, her friends continued chatting, this time about Lord of the Rings and Star Wars. Astrid paid them not attention, her mind was elsewhere. Not to long later around midnight Astrid she was dropped off at her house. Being as late as it was she needed to unlock the front door, considering that it was locked. She went upstairs and changed into her skull and cross bones pajamas. As she walked out of her room, heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she noticed her brother walking up the stairs.

"Hey Ash, how was prom?" he asked.

Astrid groaned motioning him to follow her into their extra bedroom that was currently being used as a television, game room. They shut the door behind them, sitting on the couch.

"Bread, you have to promise you won't tell mom, if she were to find out she would be so upset." Astrid asked, seriously.

"No problem there, you never tell mom my secrets, so I won't tell her yours. What happened that needs to be kept on the down low?" Bread asked.

"Well remember that guy that took me to prom?" Astrid asked, making sure he remembered.

"Richard right? No, that's not right… Oh wait I remember now it was 'Dick"!" Bread laughed.

"Yeah well, he tricked me into going outside into that dark alleyway..." Astrid began.

"What did he do?" Bread interrupted appearing worried.

"That slime ball tried to rape me." Astrid continued, seeming disturbed.

"I knew that prick was not trust worthy… Hey wait, you said he 'tried' to rape you?" Bread replied, as if he knew it all along, and yet somewhat surprised at the same time.

"A lone skater saved me, he was so mysterious with that black hooded sweatshirt. He knocked Richard out with a crowbar that he kept in his backpack." Astrid replied.

"Ha ha, you almost had a girly moment! Are you hanging out with Felicia to often, because I could have sworn you'd call this 'Skater' a 'Knight in shining armor'." Bread chuckled.

Astrid raised her eyebrow, seeming annoyed.

"If he was a Knight, he would have been one in Black armor… not shining." Astrid groaned.

"But seriously, a lone skater took out that muscle bound faggot? He must be one badass mother fucker." Bread replied.

"I'm going to bed." Astrid said, as she sat up.

Bread knew that Astrid was stressed out, so he didn't bother following after her to continue the conversation. She walked off her bedroom, forgetting to brush her teeth, and lied down on her queen sized bed. She closed her eyes, drifting off into her own personal dreamland where she could skate anywhere and not get in trouble or ever fall off her board.

The last week of school seemed to go by a lot slower than usual, days felt like they and already happened before. Everyday at lunch, Astrid hung out with her group of skater friends, which were all boys, except her. During her physical education class, she hung out with Felicia and Benjamin, who were actually a very cute couple. Even with the last few days of school around the corner, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened at prom, not because Richard was suspended, but because she wanted to thank her rescuer. The memory kept replaying in her head over and over again, it was stuck like when a child watches a scary movie and needed to sleep with their parents to feel safe, except she kept it to herself.

In her art class, it seemed like the only thing she drew or painted was that hooded skater, every single thing. She couldn't wrap her mind around why he had saved her, or who he was. This guy had intrigued her, she could only hope her older brother had found something out about him, but Bread had just got out of jail, so it was possible that he hadn't met the guy who saved her yet, or talked with anyone who knew who he was.


	3. A Mother's Wishes

**Chapter 2: A Mother's Wishes**

Finally it was the day of Graduation, and the last day of school for the underclassmen. Astrid didn't stand out very well amongst her piers, but she didn't care as long as she made her mother proud of her. Her father always encouraged Astrid and her older brother to graduated high school, because he didn't, but Bread never listened. Bread ended up dropping out, not long after his father died.

After the ceremony, Astrid located her mother and brother, but not before chatting with her friends. Instead of going out to a fancy restraint to celebrate, they decided to have dinner at home. Their mother made a variety of delicious dishes, including Spaghetti, chicken, and pineapple cake for dessert. They sat at their dinning table, all but one seat was occupied.

"Ash, I know you decided that you were going to tag along with your brother, but promise me that we won't have another repeat of Brad's first video recording with that friend of his." Their mother asked.

"How come every time we talk about me, you always have to remind me about the time I was hit by a bus?" Bread groaned.

"I'm just worried about your sister." Their mother replied.

"Mom, I am more careful than Bread. I look both ways before crossing the street." Astrid assured.

"Bread? Why is Ash referring to you as a food Brad?" Their mother asked.

"It's just a nickname." Bread laughed.

"Well, anyways, please be careful sweetie." asked their mom.

"Don't worry mom, I will." Astrid replied.

After their mother left for work, Astrid changed into her usual attire, and then the two siblings got ready to head out. They were going to meet up with Bread's best friend and his personal cameraman. They met up at the high school, after skating from the two story house in the old town district. Astrid noticed a chubby man wearing a funny looking hat that she thought was a berate, in his right hand he held a high grade video camera. His style of clothing wasn't so dramatic, but still different from normal people, at least to Astrid. He approached her smiling.

"Hey Bread, I see you finally brought your little sister along for once. How's it going, I'm Reda." The camera man greeted.

Brad glanced over at Astrid.

"Astrid …" He murmured, as if telling her to say 'hello'. She looked up at Reda, her face expression blank like an untouched sheet of paper.

"She's quieter than you, I'm surprised." Reda laughed.

Astrid stood almost in a daze, her mind was elsewhere traveling through different scenarios that could happen. Bread waved his hand in front of her face, trying to snap her out of it.

"Huh?" She replied, somewhat stunned, as her eyes widened.

"Ash, you feel'n alright?" Bread asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just….thinking." She replied softly.

"It's cool, considering she just had the traumatic experience last week. Let her relax, we have so much to tape." Reda stated.

"What? You told him?" Astrid grumbled, finally speaking up.

"Yeah…" Bread replied a little uneasily. "…but Reda isn't sure who that mystery guy is who saved your ass."

Astrid didn't say anything, as she sat down. She wasn't happy looking.

"Oh, but don't worry sis! We'll find your little lover-boy." Bread teased.

She shot a glare over at her older brother.

"Yeesh! Chill-ax Ash, I was just-" Bread began, but her glare seemed to become more aggressive. "-I'll shut up now!" Returning to his 'job'.

Bread began to skate, as Reda filmed his every movement. Astrid's purple eyes seemed to become lost in thought, her mind kept wandering back to the night at prom. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, was she sick? She was always the outgoing type, always getting into scraps with people who ticked her off. She enjoyed racing, unlike most girls her age, challenging her friends. Though, this memory of prom continued to flood her mind. Maybe her brother was right, this might just be a 'girl' thing, but she wondered why. Astrid glanced over at her brother as he jumped his board onto a rail that had been capped off. These caused his board to tork, and he fell to the ground, getting up almost as fast as he fell.

"Due, I told you to jump the stairs!" Reda chuckled at Bread's stupidity.

Bread glanced over at him with a grin.

"It was footy for the 'hall of meat'. I bet you couldn't do any better." Bread chuckled.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny. Just admit that you didn't see the stupid caps." Reda retorted.

The two bickered back and forth, Astrid glanced down the stairs seeing a guy who looked similar to her rescuer. Her eyes widened, as she stared. Reda seemed to notice, as the guy was uncapping the rail's with a crowbar.

"Oh ho ho! Mikey, liberate that spot!" Reda called out, almost in a cheer.

"Yo, was sup Reda? Taking backing spots, one at a time." Mike replied.

"Keep fighting that fight!" Reda said.

"Oh hey, it's the dude. Bread, man, you look different. I guess being in the big house changed you." Mike replied.

Astrid got up, walking over to the boys, her eyes still on Mike.

"You!" She said suddenly.

Mike glance over at her, seeming surprised.

"What do ya'know, I wasn't expecting to see you again, so soon. Are you taking my advise?" Mike replied.

"Wait a sec! Is '**he' the guy who saved you from that Jarhead?" Reda asked, in shock.**

**Mike began walking off, "Later." he called, hoping onto his board, heading into oncoming traffic. Astrid shot after him, skating behind him out of bread's sight.**

"**I though Mike took photos for Thrasher." Bread stated.**

"**He did, but not to long after you went to jail, he stopped. I'm not sure why." Reda replied.**

**Astrid continued after Mike, but before she could catch up, a car swerved almost hitting her. She fell back, to the ground, luckily avoiding getting hit. She grew irritated, seeing that Mike was no where to be found. She stood up, returning to her brother's side, she looked really pissed off. Reda and bread looked at each other and back over at Astrid.**

"**Soooo, what happened?" Bread asked, teasing slightly.**

"**Nothing, just lost sight of him… that jerk won't talk to me. What's his problem?" Astrid groaned.**

"**Mike just has a busy schedule to keep, but if you really want to chat him up, you could always go join in on a Tranny or Street contest. I have seen him join them on occasion. If not then perhaps a death race." Reda stated.**

"**Death race is out of the question, my mom would literally kill me if I let anything happen to Ash." Bread spat out.**

"**So, Contests?" Astrid asked, very confused.**

"**Yeah, for money, at last if you win." Reda chuckled, handing her a list of upcoming contests, and where they were being held.**

**Astrid took the sheet of paper, glancing at the list.**

"**There's a map on the back.:" Reda added, moving his pointer finger in a circle.**

**Astrid flipped it over, seeing the map of San Vanelona.**

"**Thanks." Astrid said, still looking at the map.**

"**Hey, no prob." Reda replied.**

"**Ash, why not go to the contest that's being held today, downtown at the junk yard? Mike did leave in that direction." Bread suggested.**

"**Sounds like fun, I guess I'll see you two later. Get some good footy, I want to see it sometime." Astrid said, as she hoped onto her board, heading downtown.**

"**Don't do anything that I would do! I don't need mom getting pissed at me!" bread called out.**

"**Don't worry about me, I'll be alright!" She called back.**

**She turned her view to the direction she was skating, as she dodged pedestrians on the sidewalk to avoid going in the street. She found herself heading downhill, having a hard time slowing down her board. She slid, stopping her board as she arrived at the Junkyard. She picked up her board, noticing a fat bald man holding a loudspeaker, yelling funny remarks at nearby skaters.**

"**Hey you're Bread's sister, right?" He asked, appearing excited.**

"**Uh…Yeah?" She replied, feeling confused.**

"**I knew you two were related, I can see the family resemblance. Hey are you here for the contest?" the man asked.**

"**Actually, I am. I'm Astrid." Astrid replied.**

"**Seb. The contest won't begin for a few more minutes, so why not go chat with the competition?" the man replied.**

**Astrid walked over to the nearby bench, sitting down. She glanced around noticing a familiar boy, only a few years younger than her. He noticed her, running over, his longish hair moving as he ran.**

"**Hold shit, Astrid? When did you decide to join Contests?" he asked, excitedly.**

"**Oh, hey Shingo! Remember what I told you about prom night?" Astrid replied, to her friend.**

"**Yeah, I still don't see why you went with that douche, ya'know I could have gone with you instead…. But, that was cool how a skater saved you." Shingo replied.**

"**Reda told me that he takes part in these contests, so I figured I'd give them a shot, so I could talk with him." Astrid replied.**

"**That's awesome, I knew you really wanted to thank him. Where is he?" Shingo replied, happily.**

**Astrid's eyes caught movement coming down the alleyway, noticing another skater girl. Her hair was jet black, cut in a bob. She was following what appeared to be Mike, talking loudly.**

"**Why did you use Bread's photo instead of mine, Mike?" She asked, seeming rather bitchy.**

"**Get over it already, that was four years ago." Mike replied, calmly.**

"**You always do this! I don't want another repeat from before." She growled.**

"**Get off your period, already." Mike groaned.**

**The girl stopped suddenly, glancing over at Astrid, looking from head to foot. She scoffed in irritation.**

"**Who's she?" the girl asked, seeming annoyed.**

**Mike noticed Astrid, recognizing her, but Shingo stepped forward, looking at the girl.**

"**Sammy, I can' believe you don't recognize Bread's sister." Shingo spoke up.**

"**Oh shut up Dingo…" Sammy growled at Shingo, looking back over at Mike, "You see, I'm always out of the spot light! Why can't I ever catch a break?" **

**Sammy walked past Astrid, bumping her shoulder with her's, glaring as she passed.**

"**What's her problem?" Astrid asked, after Sammy was out of sight.**

"**She's just moody." Shingo replied.**

**Mike walked over to Astrid, appearing amused.**

"**Are you following me?" Mike asked, teasing.**

**Astrid looked over at him, surprised that he was actually talking to her.**

"**Wait you two know each other?" Shingo asked, I shock.**

**Before anyone could answer, Seb approached them.**

"**Everyone is here now, let's start this thing." Seb chuckled, walking down the alley, to where the contest was being held.**

**Mike glanced back at Astrid, and back t Seb, following after him. Astrid stood there, silent, As Shingo looked over at her.**

"**Mike was the one who saved you… wasn't he?" Shingo asked.**

**Astrid was at loose of words, simply nodding. The two skaters followed after Seb, not to far behind Mike, getting ready for the contest to begin.**


	4. Contest of Disaster

**Chapter 3: Contest of Disaster**

"It's time for the contest to begin!" Seb announced on the loud speaker.

The four skaters stood in a line, at the far left was Sammy, next to Mike, then Shingo stood between Mike and Astrid.

"3...2...1!" Seb called.

They began, doing grinding tricks on the rails, tables, and broken cars, The participants needed to rank up points during three elimination rounds, Astrid jumped to a rail, grinding her board, but she landed it sketchy.

"Oh, you won't get many points for bad landings!" Seb spoke over the speaker.

"Shit" Astrid thought allowed.

Grinding wasn't her strong point, she either landed her board sketchy or bailed by accident. During the seconded round, only Sammy Mike and Astrid remained. Seb counted down again, the skater began doing gaps and grinds over trash cans. Astrid was rounding up points for gapping, but as she passed Sammy, she found her self falling into the gap. Her head hit the wall, as her eyes began to close, the sounds around grew quiet, and her vision blurred.

"Astrid!" She heard a faint voice call several times, but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. "ASTRID!" She heard again, but she was still unable to open her eyes. "Ash!" the voice called again.

Finally her eyes opened., but her vision was like a dream sequence. It was hazy and bright. Someone knelt next to her, shaking her body. As her vision cleared she realized it was Shingo.

"Ash, are you alright? You hit your head pretty hard." Shingo asked, in a panic.

"Shingo?… What…What happened?" She asked, holding her head.

"You tripped over Sammy' board, and crashed into the gap." Shingo explained.

Astrid glanced over to the crowd of people, it appeared that Sammy had won the contest. She then noticed Mike walking over to her, he crouched down in front of her.

"How's your head?" He asked.

"It's alright, just a mild headache." Astrid replied.

"That looked like it would give you a concussion or break your neck." Mike stated.

"I have a hard head." Astrid explained.

"Just like bread?" Shingo asked rhetorically.

Mike stood up, holding out his hand to Astrid, she paused, unsure if she should take it. She stared at his hand, deciding to finally grab hold. Mike lifted her up, pulling Astrid to her feet. Shingo stood up, looking over at Sammy.

"I don't know why she's being such a bitch today." Shingo said, mostly to himself.

"She's just worried she'll be replaced again." Mike replied.

"She still hasn't let that go?! It's been like four years now, you'd think Sammy would just forgive and forget." Shingo scoffed.

"It must have something to do with Bread, considering she's been a bitch since I used his photo instead of her's." Mike continued.

"So she hates my brother, I get it, but why did she trip me? What did I ever do to her?" Astrid spoke up.

"Well, she's not the only female skater now, for one." Shingo teased.

"That may be so, but I think it has something to do with being related to Bread." Mike added his input.

Astrid seemed annoyed, glaring over at Sammy. "Well I can't help being related to my brother. Why would she have any reason to feel threatened by me?!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Well, you are another girl, but maybe she thinks you might be a better skater than her?" Shingo pondered.

"Pfft, me better?! Ha that's a good one! You know I suck at skating." Astrid scoffed.

"But, you are better than me." Shingo replied.

Astrid looked at Shingo, surprised by the compliment. She smiled at him. "Thanks Shingo."

"It's true… Oh hey, my mom's here. I guess I'll talk to you guys later. See yah!" Shingo stated, running over to his mother's minivan.

Astrid and Mike stood there, watching Shingo get in the car and drive off to his house. There was a long silence.

"Mike!" Called Sammy's voice.

"Hang on!" Mike Called back, as he looked at Astrid, expecting her to say something.

"I better get heading home, I'm sure you don't want to keep Sammy waiting." Astrid said.

She started to walk away, glancing back at Mike as he walked over to Sammy. Sammy seemed irritated with him, as she yelled, inaudibly. Astrid looked away, as she walked back to her house, not once getting on her board. When she arrived home, she walked up to her bedroom, throwing herself onto her bed. She lied there with her hands behind her head, staring at the posters on her ceiling. She rolled over, onto her side, grabbing her T-Mobile cell phone from the bed's side table, flipping it open. She began texting someone, setting it back after she sent the message. Her text tone played, resulting in her grabbing her phone again, to read the response.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." It read.

From a few house down the street walked a familiar red haired nerdy girl, wearing a shirt with short-shorts and white high socks. She knocked on Astrid's door, after hearing the knock she walked down stairs to answer it.

"Hey Felicia, thanks for coming over." Astrid greeted her friend.

"What did you need to talk about?" Felicia asked, as the two girls walked up the stairs to Astrid's bed room. They sat down in the middle of the bed, Indian style.

"I'm just really confused right now… I don't see how I can have so many guy friends, and yet… not know a freak'n thing about them." Astrid spoke up.

"Boy troubles?" Felicia asked.

"I don' even understand these feelings I'm having." Astrid Continued. Felicia listened, trying to figure out what was going on. "You've been on a few dates before, I've never had the experience…. Well besides prom, and look how that turned out." Astrid went on.

"I have a boyfriend, that's why I have gone on dates before. But Ash, you've never been in a relationship before. That's why your confused. I have been your best girl friend since junior high, and I've never seen you even remotely interested in a guy before. You've always been into skating and artwork." Felicia explained.

"I'm not sure it's even a crush yet. Besides, even if it is, I think he already has a girlfriend." Astrid replied, with a sigh.

Felicia looked at Astrid, seeming surprised.

"Can you explain your feelings?" Felicia asked.

"Every time I see him I feel nervous, and sick at the same time… but there's another girl." Astrid explained.

"Maybe your jealous of this girl?" Felicia giggled.

"Am I sick?" Astrid asked, taking Felicia's hand and placed it on her forehead.

"No silly! Those feelings are normal. It's obvious that your crazy about this guy." Felicia giggled again.

"I am?" Asked Astrid.

"Of course! Why else would you need to talk to me about it?" Felicia asked rhetorically, giggling. Astrid seemed more relaxed, knowing that she wasn't experiencing anything that wasn't normal. "So who is he?" Felecia asked, excitedly.

"Umm…" Astrid murmured.

"Is it Shingo?" Felicia teased..

"No! Shingo's like a younger brother to me…" Astrid replied, in shock that Felicia would even suggest that.

"Then, who is it?" Felicia asked. Astrid didn't reply, looking down at her feet. "Wait! Is it the guy who saved you during Prom?!" Felicia asked, giggling. Astrid smirked, still gazing at her feet. "Awe! That's so sweet!" Felicia squealed, hugging Astrid.

"Hey! Let go!" Astrid raised her voice, not really liking the hug. Felicia released her, still giggling her brains out. "Didn't you hear me before, I think he has a girlfriend already." Astrid explained.

"Are you positive?" Felicia asked.

"No. But he was hanging out with a girl." Astrid grumbled.

"Sister maybe?" Felicia asked.

"Well, I Haven't though about that." Astrid replied.

"If you really like this guy, then I say you should go for it." Felicia stated.

"Maybe your right…" Astrid agreed, hesitantly.

"So, what's mister hero's name?" Felicia asked.

"Mike." Astrid blushed.

"Astrid and Mike, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"" Felicia teased, singing.

"Felecia, don't make me!" Astrid warned.

"First comes love, then comes marriage!" Felicia continued singing,

"That's it! Felicia and Benji sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Astrid tormented, singing.

"Ash! Stop it! That's so crude!" Felicia whined.

"Hey! You started it!" Astrid chuckled.

"Big meanie!" Felicia whined, slapping Astrid's shoulder.


	5. MIA

**Chapter 4: Missing in Action**

The girls quite their following around, getting up to leave Astrid's room. They noticed Bread walk up the stairs.

"Ash? Is Mike with you?" Bread asked, seeming worried.

"No…why?" Astrid asked, in concern.

"What's wrong?" Felicia asked.

"I heard from Seb, that Mike left the contest with Sammy." Bread continued.

"So?" Astrid asked.

"Seb overheard them talking. He said that Sammy said some pretty mean things to Mike, he left looking very upset." Bread explained.

"Sammy? Is that the girl you were talking about?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah… She's a bitch, so I'm not surprised." Astrid replied.

"Seb wanted to find out what she said, but when he went looking for Mike, he couldn't find him anywhere. He thinks something might be up, but so far no one has seen him." Bread went on.

"He just vanished?" Asked Astrid.

"Yeah, it would appear so. I doubt anyone s going to have any luck." Bread stated.

"You do realize that there's no way of talking me out of looking for him right?" Astrid replied.

"I had a feeling. We better hurry, if Seb is right, then we don't have much time." bread stated.

"Why do you say that?" Felicia asked.

"Mike can be self destructive at times." Bread said.

"We'll have a better chance of finding him with more people looking. Count me in." Felicia replied.

"That's what I like to hear. Let's go." Bread said.

They split up, looking across all of San Vanelona. Hours seemed to pass, as they searched high and low. Nightfall was around the corner, as the sky began getting dark, and there still wasn't sign of Mike. Astrid had no idea what Sammy had said, or what Seb thought was going to happen. Mike's intentions were unknown, but if Felicia was right about Astrid's feelings, then she wasn't going to stand for something happening to Mike. She finally came across the Mega compound's mega ramp. This was the only place that she hadn't checked. She skated down the mega ramp, stopping around the corner, where she spied an opening. Inside was a skating bowl, she glanced around noticing a hooded guy sitting in the center of the bowl. She was relieved to see that it was Mike.

Astrid jumped into the bowl, stopping next to him, taking a seat. Mike looked over at her, their eyes meeting. She noticed that his eyes were glazed over and bloodshot. She didn't know if he was high, or if he had been crying, it didn't matter to her, the only thing that did was that he was alright.

"Hey…" he greeted, sounding monotone.

"Are you alright? Bread told me what happened between you and Sammy.: Astrid asked, appearing concerned.

He glanced down at his feet, not responding to her question. Astrid watched him, knowing he was upset. She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He looked up at her, seeming surprised.

"What happened?" Asked Astrid.

He glanced back down at his feet again, they sat on his board, a 'real' sticker was stuck onto the grip tape. "Sammy, went a little overboard with the insults…" he murmured. " She was more pissed than usual. She was purposely trying to get under my skin." Mike continued.

"What did she do?" Astrid asked.

"I'm probably just over reacting…" Mike avoided the question.

"You can tell me." Astrid said, softly.

Mike looked up at her. "She told me that no one cared that I even existed, that they just use me for my talents. She told me I should just end it, that life didn't matter. I'm expendable." Mike continued, his voice grew soft.

"Why do you put up with her?! Does it really matter what she says, is her word better than anyone else's? Don't let her put you down, because no matter what she says, there is always someone out there that cares." Astrid raised her voice.

Mike stared at her, wide eyed briefly. He chuckled with a almost unnoticeable smile. "No one has ever spoken to me like that before. You're a pretty good motivator, Ash." Mike replied, his voice normal now.

"You called me 'Ash'." Astrid replied, seeming surprised. "There are only a few people that call me by that nickname."

"Would you prefer to be called 'Astrid'?" Mike asked.

"It's fine. Why didn't Sammy come looking for you, and apologize?" Astrid asked, firmly.

"Why would she? She's not that nice." Mike asked.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" Astrid asked.

"No way. I mean I used to like her, but then I found out about how bitchy and controlling she is. Seemed to happen with a lot with girls I liked…" Mike replied.

Astrid stared at him, half smiling. She was pleased to know that Mike wasn't with Sammy.

"Anyways, thanks for the pep talk.. You seem to show up at the weirdest times, but… I'm glad you did." Mike replied.

He glanced down at his closed fist, Astrid's eyes spotted something in his hand. He was clenching a small bong. She wondered if his eyes were like that because he was high and crying.

"How come no one thought of asking your parents where you were?" Astrid asked.

"Maybe because I don't talk with them anymore." Mike replied.

"Why is that?" Astrid asked.

Mike chuckled. "You ask a lot of questions, but that's fine. I used to work for Thrasher magazine, but my parents didn't like the people I was hanging around. They assumed that they were a bad influence, probably were too." Mike said.

"And then what happened/" Asked Astrid.

"They kicked me out, leaving me with the clothes on my back and my back pack of whatever I was able to grab." Mike continued.

"That's terrible…" Astrid replied.

"Luckily Slappy was a friend of mine, and he let me stay with him… Thrasher found out a month or so later and I was fired. Slappy didn't want me around after that. I had to find a way to survive, and remembered that people put caps on rails. So with what little money I had left, I bought tools to begin my new unlocking business. It's been this way ever since." Mike explained.

"How come your willingly telling me all of this?" Astrid asked.

"Because you asked." Mike chuckled.

"I meant, like telling me all the details." Astrid continued.

"Why not? You gave me a pep talk, I feel I owe you, so why not tell you everything?" Mike replied.

"Well, I can't just leave you out here, your coming home with me." Astrid said, firmly.

"But-" Mike began.

"No buts, I have an extra bedroom, and I would feel a lot better knowing you have had food and a place to sleep." Astrid stated.

"Thanks Ash." Mike thanked, even though he didn't agree.

Astrid helped Mike up, and they gathered all of his belongings. She led him to her house, they skated the while way. When they arrived, they noticed bread standing out front.

"Hey! I knew you'd find him!" Bread called out, walking over to them.

"Where's Felicia?" Astrid asked.

"I told her to head home, and get some sleep." Bread replied.

"Bread, I have a favor to ask." Astrid began.

"What is it? Wait, did something happen?" Bread asked, seeming concerned.

"Nothing happened you ass, so don't worry. It's just, Mike needs a place to stay, and we have that extra room-" Astrid began.

"Ash, mom's not going to like this… but if anyone can convince her, it's you." Bread replied.

"It's alrihgt Ash, don't worry about it." Mike insisted.

She looked at him :Don't even think about it!" She said, pointing at him.

Mike and Bread looked at each other in confusion as Astrid stepped inside. She walked up to her mother, who turned around to see her.

"Ash, did you two find your friend?" Her mother asked.

"I see bread told you. Yes we did." Astrid replied.

"That's good." Her mother replied.

"Mom, can you do me a huge favor?" Astrid asked.

"What is it?" Asked her mother, suspiciously.

"Our friend needs a place to stay, and we have that extra bedroom-" Astrid began.

Her mom looked like she was about to say 'No.'. Bread walked in Followed by Mike. Their mom glanced over, noticing the boys as they closed the front door.

"Ash…" Her mom began. Astrid gave her the puppy face. Her mom sighed. "If you two want your friend to stay, then I guess I have no choice. Just make sure he obeyes th house rules. Night kids." Their mother agreed, reluctantly. She walked up stairs to her bedroom.

Astrid looked over, seeing Bread's surprised expression. She walked over to them, looking at Mike. "I'll show you to your new room, follow me." Astrid said, leading Mike upstairs to the game room. Mike kept quiet, following after her.

Bread followed behind them, going into his bedroom. Astrid stopped in the doorway, as Mike walked inside. They looked at each other.

"My mom has established three rules for the house. One, we need to take at least three showers a week." Astrid began, throwing a towel at Mike, which he caught with a surprised expression on his face. "Two, we eat as a family, or you don't eat at all. Unless of course a few didn't eat. Then three, don't waltz into other's bedroom's without permission." Astrid explained.

"Got it." Mike replied.

"The shower is right here, in between our rooms. So I recommend taking one before heading to bed. Just leave your dirty clothes in the laundry hamper, I'll wash them in the morning. There should be some extra clothes of Bread's into those drawers, that you can use. See you in the morning." Astrid said, as she walked over to her bedroom, going inside.

She snuggled up, trying to sleep, but her insomnia had kicked in. It made it difficult for her to fall asleep. Her mind danced around with her thoughts, possibly because she was only a few feet away from where Mike. She heard the shower turn on as she lied in her bed. She felt like she was going to get a nosebleed for even picturing him naked for a split second. Her face grew red as she buried it into the pillow. She heard the shower click off about half an hour later, and then his door close behind him. She eventually relaxed and fell asleep.


	6. Polaroid's

**Chapter 5: Polaroid's **

Finally morning arrived, Astrid had accidentally slept in, and missed seeing her mother off to work. She got out of bed, walking into the bathroom, her slippers dragging across the carpet. She brushed her teeth, and rinsed it out with a glass of water. As she exited the bathroom, she glanced over at Mike's closed door.

"He must still be asleep…" she thought aloud as he approached the door.

Astrid opened the door, slowly, peeking through a small opening. She noticed Mike on the couch. She opened the door all the way, walking over to him. She glanced down at, as she sat on the armrest, his eyes were closed. Astrid figured he was asleep.

"Ya'know, I don't really know much about him… and he's living in my house now… Well, he is innocent looking when he's asleep." Astrid thought to herself.

Astrid smiled as she continued to look at him, moving his bangs off of his face. He rolled over upon the touch, causing Astrid to retreat her hand. She decided to place her hand on his shoulder, shaking it gently.

"Hey sleepyhead, it's time to wake up." Astrid said, her voice sounding gentler than usual.

His eyes remained closed. "I thought you weren't supposed to enter a room without permission." Mike teased, sounding as if he had been awake the whole time, grinning as if he found it funny.

Astrid retreated he hand again, Mike opened his eyes as he sat up.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"Long enough" He replied, looking at her.

"Well, I'm going to do the laundry in a minute, feel free to explore the house. No one else is home right now." Astrid said as she got up, walking out of the room. She peeked her head back in as Mike stood up. "Oh and sometime today my mom wanted me to take you shopping to get some new clothes."

"I get the feeling your mom made you responsible for me." Mike chuckled.

"Whenever we have guests she likes us to make sure they're alright. You only have that one pair of clothes, and my mom wants us to not wear the same thing everyday. She's a bit of a germ-a-phobic." Astrid replied, nervously.

"If you say so." Mike replied, leaving the room, following her.

Astrid grabbed the hamper of dirty clothes, that was over flowing. She picked it up, surprisingly without it looking like she was struggling.

"Need some help?" Mike asked.

"Nope, I got it!" Astrid chuckled.

She carried it downstairs, Mike followed close behind her, examining each room they entered. Below the staircase was a hall that led to the garage, with a washer and dryer inside. She opened the washer, filling to with the dirty clothes, and added the soap. She led Mike to the kitchen, motioning him to sit down. He did as she asked, reluctantly. Astrid took out leftovers from the other night, sticking it into the microwave.

"Hope you like leftovers." Astrid said.

"Eh, food is food." Mike replied.

"Good!" Astrid smirked, taking out the day old reheated leftovers.

"Ash, I'm really going to have to repay you for all this your doing for me." Mike stated.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's no trouble at all." She placed the pasta onto plates and set them on the table. "Besides, I enjoy the company."

A tan-ish color husky with black ears walked in through the doggy door. She walked over, eating some kibble out of the dog bowl.

"Oh, that's my dog, Alicia. I hope your not allergic." Astrid said.

"Cool, I love dogs." Mike replied, chuckling.

"That's good to know." Astrid smiled.

After eating breakfast, Astrid gathered the batch of laundry, separating the clothes and folding them. She carried them all into the room of the owners. Mike was playing with Alicia while Astrid was doing her chores. Astrid went back into her room, sitting onto her bed, she reached under and withdrew a recent photo album. She flipped through it, looking t the pictures of her friends, family, and herself. Astrid stood up, leaving the opened album on the bed as she walked over to her dresser. She took out a fresh pair of clothes. She shut the door, and changed out of her pajamas. She put on her short-short jeans, and her purple stripped v-neck sweater. She put on her sword necklace, and got on a pair of black high top converse. Instead of putting her hair in a side ponytail like unusual, she kept it down for a change. She reopened her door, and sat in front of her mirror.

"Maybe looking a little feminine might catch his attention." She thought aloud to herself in the vanity mirror, brushing her hair.

She went over to her bed, sitting back down. Mike crept upstairs, peeking inside.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Looking at pictures." Astrid replied.

He walked inside, "Can I see them?"

"Sure. Is it because you used to work for Thrasher, why your interested in the pictures?" Astrid asked.

He picked up the album, skimming. "Yeah I guess. I have always liked photography though." Mike replied.

"I'm not very good, Felicia prefers my singing voice over my photos…but I don't know." Astrid said.

"You must have a really good singing voice then, these aren't bad." Mike replied.

"Not really." Astrid replied.

"If you want, I can take some photos for you." Mike insisted.

"Really?! I've seen your work, and you're amazing…. But I don't know if I could afford it." Astrid seemed shocked and excited at the same time.

"Sure, why not. Wait, you've seen my work?" Asked Mike.

"I buy every issue of Thrasher, I remember seeing your photos. Some of my favorites, I might add. " Astrid replied, taking out an old issue from under her bed, and flipping to a photo of Bread.

"Oh that's the one Sammy got all butt hurt about." Mike chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" Astrid asked.

"You don't seem like the type to buy mags, is it because of Bread?:" Mike asked.

"Truth be told, yes, because of my brother, but still I looked through them." Astrid laughed.

She looked over at Mike, and smiled. "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"You kind of just did, but sure." Mike replied.

"Why did you save my ass from Richard?" Astrid asked.

"I just happened to be passing by…" Mike began.

"The truth?" Astrid interrupted, with a cute expression.

He looked at her and gave in. "I was returning the favor from a long time ago. This little girl saved me from being beaten to death by a group of bullies." Mike said.

"Wait! That was you!?" Astrid asked, in surprise.

"Uh…" Mike chuckled nervously, as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. I've never really been that strong."

"Don't be so modest! If that was true you wouldn't have been able to stop Richard." Astrid exclaimed.

"I was only able to knock him out because of my crowbar." Mike replied.

"I've been wondering, how did you know I was there, and needed help?" Astrid asked, curiously.

Mike grew quiet, so Astrid chuckled, nudging him. "Bread told me, that his younger sister unwillingly went to prom with a jerk. So I did him a favor by lingering around the area, and kept an eye on you."

"Shut up!" Astrid exclaimed, giggling. "Bread seriously had you do that for me?"

Mike grinned, "I'm not joking."

"So, how long has Bread known that it was you, that we saved from those bullies in elementary school?" Astrid asked.

"A few years, when he started going pro. He recognized me right away." Mike chuckled.

"Wow, so this whole time-" Astrid sighed, in awe.

Mike chuckled. "I've actually passed you several times at school, and on the streets. I'm betting you never noticed me."

"Really now? I must be pretty oblivious then." Astrid sighed, feeling stupid.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not exactly someone who stands out in a crowd." Mike explained.

Astrid's text tone chimed from her end table, suddenly. She glanced over at it, as she reached for it. She flipped open her phone, reading the test message. "Hey Mike." She began. He glanced over at her. "I need to go over to my friend's house real quick."

"Do you want me to stay here, or tag along?" Mike asked.

"I think it would be better if you stayed here." Astrid replied, seeming concerned.

"That's cool, I'll give you my digits, just in case you need my help." He replied, as he wrote down his cell phone number on a piece of paper. He handed over the paper, "Here, you never know."

Astrid took it from him. "Thanks, do you need mine?"

"I can just test Bread, he can give me your number. You better go see what your friend needs." Mike replied.

Astrid grabbed her skateboard. "Alright, see you when I get back."

Astrid skated over to Felicia's house, and rung the door bell. Felicia's mother answered the door. She looked like she crawled out of the 80's.

"Oh, hello Ashley." The Mother greeted, in annoyance.

"Actually it's Astrid." She corrected.

"Oh my gosh, I'm like so sorry. Come in, Felicia is upstairs." She replied.

Astrid entered, heading upstairs. "Felicia?" She called at the bedroom door.

The door opened, and Felicia invited Astrid in. "Hey Ash, thanks for coming over." Felicia said.

"What's so important it had to be said in person?" Astrid asked.

"I got into the same collage as Benji!" Felicia cheered, hugging Astrid in excitement.

"That's great! Now you and Benjamin can spend more time together. Ya'know, you could have just texted me, or called." Astrid replied, hugging her back.

"Oh! Well, I have you a prezzie!" Felicia blurted out.

"Oh?" Astrid smirked. "Oh whatever could it be?" She asked, sarcastically.

Felicia jumped onto her bed, rummaging around behind it. She searched for a few minutes. "It's in here somewhere. Oh here it is!" She withdrew a box. "It's a webcam, so we can still talk, even though we'll be miles away from each other."

"Thanks, we defiantly will make good use of this." Astrid replied, taking the box.

Loud sounds came from the room next door. Felicia appeared troubled, Astrid grew concerned.

"Can we go to your house? Please?" Felicia begged.

"Younger sister bother you again?" Astrid asked.

"Matilda has 'company' over." Felicia whispered.

"Oh I see." Astrid giggled, knowing what dirty deeds where being done the next room over. "Let's go then." Astrid said, as the two girls walked down the stairs, and out the front door.

"Be home for dinner!" Called Felicia's mother, aggressively.

The two girls left the house, heading back to Astrid's. "Remember how Mike was missing yesterday?" Astrid asked.

"Yes?" Felicia replied.

"Well, just as a heads up, he's living in the game room now." Astrid explained.

"Really? So, anything happen between you two yet?" Felicia asked, seeming overly interested.

"No! Stop brining it up, will you." Astrid exclaimed, opening the door. "He's up stairs, ya'know."


	7. Freeway or Denial

**Chapter 6: Freeway or Denial**

The girls entered the house, walking upstairs, looking for Mike. "Mike?" Astrid called, but there was no response.

"Hello!" Felicia called, her voice echoing.

The entered his room, noticing Mike relaxing on the sofa. His eyes were closed, and his hood was over his head, causing a shadow on his face.

"Mike?" Astrid spoke up, seeing if he was awake.

She noticed a slight buzzing sound coming from him. She realized right away it was music, he had been listening to his CD-player on full volume.

"He still uses a CD-player?" Felicia scoffed.

"Shush! He's poor and can't afford and MP3-player." Astrid hushed her friend.

Astrid leaned over the couch, reaching under his hood to pull off the head phones. He jumped out of surprise, unaware anyone was even home. He looked at Astrid with a surprised expression.

"Maybe you should keep the volume down, you might ruin your hearing with it that loud." Astrid chuckled. "Oh and this is my friend Felicia. Felicia this is Mike." Astrid introduced, gesturing with her hands.

"Hey." Mike greeted, sounding a little unsure.

"Hello!" Exclaimed Felicia, as she waved at him. She faced Astrid, "He's not exactly what I had imagined, I had no idea you were into 'rugged' guys, Ash!" She giggled.

"Felicia!" Astrid groaned.

"Did I miss something?" Mike asked, looking at Astrid

Astrid went silent as her face went red, in embarrassment. Felicia giggled, grabbing Astrid's arm. Astrid was dragged into her room, as Felicia waved 'bye' to Mike. Mike appeared completely lost. The girls shut the door behind them, as they sat on the bed. Felecia continued giggling, uncontrollably.

"Great! Now Mike probably think that I'm-" Astrid began, but was cut off.

"Don't be ridiculous Ash, it's obvious that he had no clue that you like him!" Felicia giggled.

"Yeah, well he's bound to know now…" Astrid grumbled, slamming her face into one of her pillows.

"Don't be such a worry wart, he's one hundred percent, O-bli-vi-ous." Felecia stated.

"I doubt that." Astrid replied.

"Why do you say that?" Felicia asked.

"He seems smarter than most guys." Astrid explained.

"Most guys being your idiot brother and clumsy Shingo." Felicia made a point.

"Still." Astrid grumbled.

"Then what was that back there? 'Did I miss something?'" Felecia replied, mimicking Mike's voice.

"Maybe he's playing dumb!… but I guess I could be wrong." Astrid stated.

Suddenly, they heard a sound outside the door. A cell phone was ringing, but before the tune finished, the phone was answered. They looked to the door, hearing a half side, yet muffled conversation.

"Yoh! It's Mike." Mike greeted. There was a brief silence. "Yeah man, I can do it. I'll be there in a few minutes. Later." He continued, ending the call. Footsteps approached Astrid's door, followed by a knock. "Hey Ash, I'll be back after while." Mike stated.

"Okay!" Astrid called.

"Why not go with him?" Felecia pestered.

"No, we're hanging out right now." Astrid replied.

"I'm going to head our right now anyways, I have a date with Benji. You should go with Mike, it'll be a…. bonding experience." Felecia stated.

"Fine then." Astrid grumbled, grabbing her board.

The two girls stepped outside. Felecia crossed the street, as Astrid locked the front door. In the distance, Astrid noticed Mike, and began skating after him. About four blocks down she finally caught up with him, skating besides him.

He glances over, grinning. 'Are you following me?" Mike teased.

Astrid glanced at him briefly, but returned her gaze to the road. "Maybe." She said.

Mike chuckled, as they continued skating down the street. "What's the deal with your friend?" Mike asked.

"Oh whatever do you mean?" Astrid laughed.

"She's very blunt, even when she thinks she's being sly." Mike chuckled.

"You get used to it." Astrid replied.

"Does she have an obsession with setting people up, or do you actually like me?" Mike asked.

Astrid glanced over, knowing she was right about him a, playing dumb. Her face went red again as she returned her gaze to the street. she noticed a fire hydrant, she was too close to dodge it, so she attempted jumping over it. She went over it, but the board got stuck and she fell face first into a trash bin. Mike stopped his board, screeching to a halt. He hopped off, running over to the trash bin.

Astrid shuffled around, trying to get out. She made muffled groans of irritation. The bin fell over on it's side, Astrid back out, covered in trash. Mike crouched down to her, as she sat on her knees. Mike lifted a banana peel off of her head, throwing it back into the trash bin.

"That was extremely embarrassing…"Astrid groaned.

"Hey, are you alright, Ash?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Just covered in some nasty garbage." Astrid groaned again. She stood up before Mike could help her up, dusting herself off. "Umm… Let's keep moving, I don't want you to be late."

"You sure your alright? I can take you back home if you want." Mike asked, seeming concerned.

"I'm fine, really. Let's go." Astrid insisted.

They continued skating over to a local bookstore. As they arrived, they noticed a muscular man waiting out front. He held a skateboard, but it made you wonder if her even rode it.

"Hey Freeway!" Mike greeted.

"Mikey? Man, you don't look like that little kid anymore. Since when did you start uncapping? I thought you took pictures." Freeway asked.

"I do, but not for Thrasher anymore." Mike replied.

Freeway noticed Astrid suddenly, looking over at her. "Oh, and what's this? You even have a little girlfriend. I honestly assumed that you were into guys man." Freeway laughed. Mike and Astrid gawked at Freeway's remark, and he continued laughing. "Anyway. Can you uncap these?"

"Uh, sure." Mike replied. He uncapped the rails, afterwards Mike and Astrid went inside the bookstore.

"Who does that jerk think he is calling-" Astrid began.

"Don't worry about it. Before I lost my job with thrasher, plenty of people assumed I was gay. I learned to drown it out." Mike interrupted.

"I-I meant…" Astrid stuttered nervously.

"Meant what?" Mike asked, confused.

"uh, never mind." Astrid replied, blushing.

They left the bookstore, heading to the mall. The whole way, there was no communication, but the silence wasn't awkward. Thoughts rolled around in Astrid's head.

"I must have sounded like a babbling idiot… Why can't I tell him, how I feel?" Astrid thought, silently. She looked over at him, blushing. "Why do I have to be in denial when I talk, but not in my head?" She continued thinking.

Mike looked over at her, somewhat smiling. Astrid appeared surprised, but smiled back as she blushed at him. They arrived at the mall, and began hunting for good deal on clothes. Mike just followed Astrid, as she picked out him new wardrobe. She gathered a bunch of clothes, handing them to him to try on. They left the mall with a bag full of clothes, a few hooded jackets, a beanie, five pairs of shirt and jeans. He also got a new pair of shoes and a few pairs of socks.

The began skating home, running into Astrid's mother in the driveway. She was caring in groceries.

"Oh Ash, good timing." her mother greeted.

"Here let me help." Astrid replied, taking a few bags.

Mike grabbed a few to help out, getting a smile out of Astrid's mother. They finished caring in all the groceries.

"Astrid, did you forget what day tomorrow is?" Her mother asked.

"Maybe?" Astrid replied.

"It's your uncle's wedding." Her mother giggled.

"Holy shit! I totally forgot!" Astrid cried out.

"Astrid, language." Her mother scolded.

"Sorry." Astrid groaned.

After dinner, Astrid and Mike went up to his room. "Wanna watch a movie?" Astrid asked.

"Do you have 'Lord's of Dogtown'? I've been wanting to see that one." Mike asked.

"But of course!" Astrid exclaimed, running into Bread's room, snagging the DVD.

"What are you doing with my movie?" Bread asked.

"Borrowing it!" Astrid laughed.

"I know that, but why?" He asked.

"For your information, Mike wanted to see it." Astrid gloated.

"Oh I see, so you got a date night." Bread pestered.

"Do not!" Astrid grumbled, blushing.

"Well, I'll need that back by the end of the week. I'm going to be leaving for Port Carverton." Bread stated.

"That's where Shingo is going to collage next month. Wait your leaving? Why?" Astrid gasped.

"I'm moving out. I'm starting to make a name for my self." Bread explained.

"Can I visit?" Astrid asked.

"You bet!" Bread exclaimed.

Astrid returned to the game room, taking a seat next to Mike. She inserted the DVD and hit play. They watched the entire film, laughing at the funny scenes. Afterwards, Astrid returned to her room, getting ready for bed, with a big day ahead of her, at her Uncle's wedding.


	8. The Junkyard

**Chapter 7: The Junkyard**

The morning arrived, Astrid got up and brushed her teeth like usual. She went down stairs, and fed her dog, Alicia. Afterwards she crept back up stairs, and brushed her hair, and put on a little bit of make-up. Astrid got changed into her dress that her mother picked out for her. Inside of putting on the painful red heels her mother picked out, she grabbed her black converse. She tied them al the way, then straightened out her dress. The dress was skin tight, and almost reached her knees. She put on her sword necklace, along with her usually studded bracelets. She ran into her mother's room, seeing her mother putting on her make up.

"Again with the converse?" Her mother groaned.

"You know I hate heels." Astrid replied.

"And what is with the backpack?" Her mother asked.

"It's a change of clothes, I am not wearing this dress all night." Astrid grumbled.

"Why not?" Her mother asked.

"It's uncomfortable. Your lucky I'm wearing anything feminine." Astrid explained.

"I guess you have a point. can't make a tomboy always dress like a princess I suppose." Her mother replied.

"I'm sorry I'm not the daughter you were expecting, mom." Astrid replied.

"No Ash, if you were that girl, you wouldn't be you. I wouldn't make you change for anything in the world. I just sometimes get carried away." Her mother replied.

"Awe mom-" Astrid spoke, feeling bad.

She gave her mother a hug, before she walked over to Mike's room, bit he wasn't inside. She returned to her mother, looking confused.

"Mom? Have you seen Mike?" Astrid asked.

"Oh, he left about half an hour ago with your brother, and some friends." Her mother replied.

"He left without saying anything to me? Does he hate me now?" Astrid thought to her self, looking concerned.

"I don't know why Brad doesn't want to see your uncle get married, I always thought Chuck was his favorite uncle." Her mother pondered.

"He's moving in a few days to Port Carverton, so he probably wants to spend as much time as he can with his friends before moving." Astrid explained.

"You may be right. Well, shall we head over there then?" Her mother asked.

"I'm ready when you are." Astrid replied.

They left the house, locking the door. As they got into Astrid's mother's bug, Alicia peeked her head out the window, barking. They pulled out f the driveway, and sped of to downtown San Van, where the wedding was being held. After the ceremony, they went to the wedding reception that took place in a fancy restaurant. Astrid's uncle approached her mother, seeming very chipper, perhaps a bit tipsy.

"Thanks for coming Agatha!" He exclaimed, slurring his words as he hugged Astrid's mother.

"Chuck, you know I wouldn't have missed my own brother's wedding for anything." Astrid's mother replied, hugging her brother.

"Hey uncle chuck." Astrid waved.

"Ashy! How's my favorite niece?" Her asked, hugging Astrid.

"I'm Good." Astrid replied.

"Where's that no-good brother of yours?" Teased Uncle Chuck.

"Off with friends, he's moving soon." Astrid replied.

"Oh, well that's understandable then." Uncle Chuck, chuckled. "What about your boyfriend? I thought you'd bring him as a date."

"Did my mom say something? Because I don't have a boyfriend." Astrid groaned, looking at her mother, who giggled.

"Yet." Her mother added.

"Mom!" Astrid groaned.

After the awkward family greetings all around, everyone sat at their tables to eat, before the dancing would begin. Astrid's cell phone received a text message, suddenly. She glanced at it, reading the message. Astrid looked over at her mother, who looked back at her.

"What is it?" Her mother asked.

"Can I go?" Astrid asked.

"Why?" Her mother replied, confused.

"My friend wants me to meet her." Astrid explained.

"Does she know you're here?" He mother asked, concerned.

"Yes, Felecia wouldn't need to meet me if it wasn't important. So can I please go?" Astrid begged.

"Fine." Her mother agreed.

Astrid stood up, grabbing her backpack from under the seat. She walked off to the bathroom, and changed, putting her dress into her backpack. Still inside the stall, her cellphone rang. She answered it, with Felicia on the other end.

"Ash!" Greeted her friend.

"Felecia? Where did you want me to meet you? What's going on?" Astrid asked.

"Nothing wrong. Shingo and Mike found a cool place they wanted you to check out with us." Felicia explained

"A 'spot'? Wait Mike's with you?" Astrid asked.

"Yes and yes! So hurry up, it's behind that club, down the street." Felicia explained, passing the phone to Mike.

"Ash, do you need directions?" Mike asked.

"No I don't think so. Why did you leave this morning without telling me?" Astrid asked.

"Sorry, Bread wanted me to help out with uncapping some rails. I met up with Shingo after that and found this spot. Felecia and Ben joined us after Shingo got a hold of her." Mike replied.

"Benji's with you guys too? Well I'll head over right now." Astrid replied, hanging up her phone and stepped out of the stall.

As she stepped out of the stall she noticed a familiar girl washing her hands. As the girl faced her with a devious grin, Astrid realized it was Sammy.

"Hello, bitch-face." Sammy greeted, rudely, as if planning something.

"Resorting to following me to family affairs and waiting for me in the bathroom now, are we?" Astrid growled, slinging her backpack over one shoulder.

"Actually, my family happened to be eating here too. I just happened to notice you walk in here. I wanted to…chat." Sammy sneered.

Astrid glared at her. "Get lost!"

"Fuck you! I need to talk with Mike, and you're to tell me where that worm is." Sammy demanded.

"As if! Mike doesn't want to have anything to do with you." Astrid hissed.

Sammy growled at Astrid, approaching her, but Astrid went in reverse and fled through the bathroom door. Sammy chased after her until Astrid left the restaurant heading to the 'spot'. As she arrived she met up with her friends, who were seemly waiting for her, in front of a junkyard.

"Ash!" Felecia called as Astrid came in range, waving.

Astrid walked up to them, gawking at the massive junkyard hidden behind a large electrical fence.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed.

"Gross right?" Felecia giggled.

"Ash, are you up for a little skating? You can use my board." Mike asked.

"I guess, why?" Astrid asked, in confusion.

"I need to record some footy, since I'm going to collage soon. It's part of the entry, so I can become a photography major." Shingo explained.

"Oh I see, but why me?" Astrid asked. "I'm a terrible skater."

"He needs me to take some pictures for him to add to the project." Mike filled in.

"Isn't that cheating on the entry though?" Astrid gawked.

"Maybe, but I need this for my project. Please can you do this for me Ash?" Shingo practically begged.

"Come on Ash, Benji and I are going to be your background skaters." Felecia explained.

"Fine, I'll do it." Astrid chuckled, taking Mike's board as he handed it to her.

Astrid hopped onto the board, kicking with one foot to pull her forward. Shingo hit record on the camera, as she moved faster. She jumped onto a broken car frame, grinding over it. Shingo ran behind her, getting the perfect angle. Mike snapped a photo as Astrid leaped off the car frame, over Felicia who skated underneath her. Astrid did a kick flip in the air before landing onto an old pipe, that stuck out of the ground. She began making the board do pirouettes, but she grew dizzy and fell off of it.

"Don't worry Ash, I'll edit that out!" Shingo called to her.

Astrid got back onto Mike's board, going into a giant concrete pipe, making the board vert skate up to the other end. Coping the board for a few second she went back down the pipe, and continued going back and forth, pumping, until she was air born. When she reached a high amplitude, she did several aerial tricks, until she reached the pipe again. Mike was able to get several great shots, Astrid was amazed she was doing it, without falling off like she usually did. Felicia and Benji did minor tricks in the background, since they weren't very good at skating.

Suddenly, sirens were heard in the junk yard, and guards appeared, running for the skaters. Shingo turned off his video camera, and began running for the gate, climbing over. He was followed by Mike, Astrid Felecia and Benji. As they reached the other side of the fence, they booked it downtown, diving into the crowds. As they continued running, the security guard pursued them, only silently delayed by the swarms of people watching a concert in the middle of the streets. They kept moving, bolting into an alleyway, the guards kept running, not noticing them.

After making sure it was safe, everyone began heading back to old town. They walked the rest of the way back, Astrid returned Mike's board, and appeared to be exclaiming how excited she was about only messing up once. A few feet behind her was Shingo, Felicia and Benji.

"Awe they are so cute together." Felicia giggled, out of hearing range of Astrid and Mike.

Benjamin agreed with his girlfriend, and both continued giggling about it. Shingo kept quiet, only looking at Astrid with his brown eyes.

"I thought for sure we were going to get caught!" Astrid exclaimed, walking playfully next to Mike.

Mike chuckled, "They couldn't have done anything anyway. They aren't even mall cops, and mall cops can't do shit."

"I guess your right." Astrid laughed.

Astrid looked up at Mike blushing. She was so tempted to hold his hand, but she wasn't sure if he would let her, so she stopped herself. Shingo was quiet, unlike the others, he appeared so serious compared to his usually silly façade. No one had noticed Shingo's expression, since they were so busy, goofing off.


	9. Revenge and Departure

**Chapter 8: Revenge and Departure**

A few days had passed, and Bread's final day in San Vanelona had arrived. He wanted to hang out with all of his friends until the bus came to pick him up and travel to Port Carverton, later that night. Astrid had gone off on her own, over to the Music Shoppe. She was getting a new CD as a gift for her brother. She skimmed through the vast collection of thrash metal CDs. She grabbed one and approached the cash register., she grabbed her wallet to pay for it. As she glanced upwards she noticed Sammy was working at the register.

"Oh it's you!" Sammy grunted.

Astrid rolled her eyes as she paid for the CD.

"What, did you loose your business empting swimming pools?" Astrid asked, in annoyance.

Sammy scoffed in response, but Astrid just grabbed he bag. Sammy held onto the bag, looking as Astrid.

"You. Me. Skate off. Three o'clock. High school.. Be there, Or else." Sammy murmured, aggressively.

"Fine." Astrid growled, snatching the bag, and leaving the Music Shoppe.

As Astrid stepped outside, she bumped into Shingo, who had been passing by.

"Oh Ash. Hey!" Shingo greeted, surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here in uptown?" Astrid asked.

"My mom dropped me off, she wasn't able to take me to the High school to do some skating. So she dropped me off here." Shingo explained.

"I was just about to head over there, mind if I tag along?" Astrid asked.

"I'd like that." Shingo replied.

"Shingo?" Astrid asked, seeming confused.

"What?" Shingo asked.

"Why do you always have to be overly excited when I'm around?" She asked, seeming unsure of what was going on in her friend's head.

"Ash.. It's just….I-" Shingo jumbled his words.

"You what?" Astrid asked, looking concerned.

"I really like you…more than a friend." Shingo explained, softly.

"I'm sorry Shingo, but your like a little brother to me. Your one of my best friends, and I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way." Astrid explained.

"Oh… So you, must like Mike then." Shingo asked, his voice soft.

Astrid nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, forget I said anything. Come one, let's got hang out with Bread before he leaves!" Shingo exclaimed, appearing better all ready.

"If you say so." Astrid replied.

The two skaters got onto their boards, and skated down to the high school. As they arrived, they noticed Bread and Reda, goofing of as usual. As they approached them, Bread turned around, picking up his skateboard.

"Hey, Shingo. Ash." Bread greeted.

"Hey." Shingo greeted.

Astrid handed Bread the bag. "I got you a going away present."

Bread took it, with a surprised expression on his face. He withdrew the CD, with a grin. "Oh yeah! The new Bonded by Blood album! Thanks Ash!"

"Nice!" Reda chuckled.

"Your welcome." Astrid replied.

"Oh Ash, Mike's over there." Bread explained, pointing at the staircase. Mike was uncapping some of the rails. "I was talking to him to see if he wanted to go with us, but he told me that he wouldn't have any business there."

"I see." Astrid replied, still appearing calm and collected.

"Shingo, I gotta show you this new trick that I learned." Bread said to Shingo.

"Awesome, let me see!" Exclaimed Shingo.

Astrid chuckled, and decided to head over to where Mike was. She walked up behind him, as he was putting away his tools.

"Hey!" Astrid called, as she approached.

"Hey Ash." Mike replied, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"How's business?" Astrid asked.

"Eh, same old, same old." Mike replied.

"Ya'know, since your living at my house, you could always get your old job back from Thrasher." Astrid replied.

"That might not be such a bad idea." Mike chuckled. "But isn't your mom going to get sick of having me around after a while?"

"I doubt that. She's happy Bread's moving to start his own skateboard company, but she's sad at the same time." Astrid replied.

"Oh I see. Guessing she like's having a guy around the house?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, plus it gives her an excuse to tease me." Astrid muttered.

Mike chuckled. "About what?"

Suddenly, a rock came flying passed Astrid, but missed her head by a few inches. Both her and Mike looked in the direction it came from, noticing Sammy approached, tossing a rock into the air and catching it, continuously.

"Run home to your mommy, you blond bimbo! I need to have a chat with Mikey." Sammy demanded.

Astrid glared at her, but Mike stopped her from attempting to rush her. "Whatever happened to that Skate off, you challenged me to?" Astrid asked, aggressively.

"Why bother? It's obvious that I'll win." Sammy gloated.

Sammy was about to throw another rock, but her wrist was held back. She glanced upwards to see Bread, glaring down at her.

"I hope you planning on apologizing for all this shit your unleashing." Bread stated, firmly. He tightened his grip, as she tried to pull away. "I don't take kindly to people who pick on my sister or my friends."

She tried to pull away again, but he wouldn't let go. "Bread! Let go!" She hissed.

"Sammy, you have to stop being a fucking bitch!" Bread growled. She stopped and looked up at him, looking intimidated. "Just because I'm leaving tonight, doesn't mean I'm going to let you start more shit."

"You're leaving?" Sammy asked, seeming concerned.

"Yes, to Port Carverton." Bread replied.

"But why? You can't just go!" Sammy exclaimed.

"He's going to start a new skateboard company." Shingo intruded.

"You need to get over that my picture was used instead of yours, Sammy." Bread explained.

Sammy looked down, looking guilty. With everyone bagging on her, she couldn't help but feel bad for all the crap that she had made her friends endure. "I'm sorry, Please forgive me." She spoke up, almost crying.

"As long as you mean it-" Bread said as he looked around, and everyone nodded. "Then we forgive you."

Sammy looked at Mike. "Mike, I'm sorry for the things I said. I just always feel like I'm second best." Sammy apologized.

"As long as stop being a bitch, then don't worry about it." Mike replied.

"I promise I will." Sammy replied, turning to bread.. "Bread, there's something you need to know."

"What is it?" Bread asked.

"I wasn't upset about you getting the picture in the magazine. I was only lashing out because I wanted to be in it with you." Sammy explained.

Astrid looked in shock, knowing exactly what was trying to be said. She was surprised, since she had assumed that Sammy had feelings for Mike.

"All of this over being in a picture with me?" Bread asked, skeptically.

Sammy nodded. "I'm sorry, I guess I just can't control myself."

"If you don't hate my brother, then why were you being mean to me?" Astrid asked.

Sammy faced Astrid. "I felt like you being another girl skater, you might steal all the spot light. I got jealous."

"Trust me, I'm not that good anyways. I just do it as a hobby, I'm more into photography." Astrid replied.

"Oh, same with Mikey." Sammy looked at Mike.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Mikey'?" Mike asked.

"Your like a brother to me, so why can't I?" Sammy grumbled, then she looked at Astrid. "I think I know why." She smiled, facing Bread. She walked up to him, looking less intimidating then usual. "Bread, if you ever can forgive me for my selfish behavior. I just wanted you to know that… I've always liked you."

"Sammy, I'm leaving soon. This is all so sudden. I can't-" Bread began, appearing unsure of himself.

"I have a car, so I can visit you." Sammy explained, leaning forward.

Sammy grabbed the side of bread's face, with some of his long brown hair sticking between her fingers. She pulled him close, pressing her lips against his. Bread grabbed the back of her neck and hips, holding her close.

Astrid laughed as Mike seemed surprised at what was happening, in fact they all were. Before much else could take place, a bus appeared from around the corner, and the doors opened. Bread released Sammy, and picked up his board.

"Reda and I are leaving. Maybe I'll see you around some time. Please be nice to my sister, she's going to need friends when her's go away to collage." Bread explained. "See ya around everyone. Until we meet again." bread stepped onto the platform, getting inside.

"Adios Amigos!" Reda chuckled, climbing in the bus after Bread.

The bus does closed, and off it went to Port Carverton, many miles away.


	10. Trouble Arises

**Chapter 9: Trouble Arises**

A couple of weeks had passed since Bread left for Port Carverton. Astrid and Mike were still living together, but their relationship hadn't went anywhere yet.

Astrid wasn't really sure how to talk to him about it, and then wondered what Shingo must have been going through before he admitted that he liked her. She shook her head, as she laid on her sofa down stairs. Alicia was Laing on the ground, getting pet by Astrid as she thought to herself.

Astrid wondered if Mike even liked her, since he was always out of the house. She knew he liked being out, not to mention he finally had gotten his job back at Thrasher magazine. He was away because he had to for work, and Astrid k new that. Her mind just was uneasy since she hadn't spoken with her brother since he had moved.

She heard the front door open, glancing over she noticed her mother come home for lunch.

"Hi mom!" Astrid called.

"Oh, hello Ash! I wasn't expecting to see you home." Her mother greeted, walking in, placing her purse and keys on the kitchen counter.

"How's work going today?" Astrid asked.

"Good, you know how I just love working in the fashion industry." Her mother boasted.

Astrid chuckled.

"Why aren't you off with Mike?" Her mother asked.

"He has work right now." Astrid replied.

"Then go spend some time with your friends before they have to leave for collage tomorrow." Her mother suggested.

"Don't want me home?" Astrid asked.

"It's not that, you just look lonely." Her mother explained.

Astrid texted one of her friends, and stood up, and grabbed her dog's leash. "I'm going to take Alicia for a walk."

"Okay, have fun." Her mothered replied, as Astrid walked out the front door., with her canine companion.

She hopped onto her board, and held tight on the leash, as Alicia began walking. Her pace increased into a jog and then a run. She traveled down to the gated park that was just a few block down the street. She arrived at the park, letting her dog off the leash to roam and play, while she walked over to playground. Astrid sat down on one of the swings, pumping to get higher into the air. She watched her dog, Alicia, running around, rolling in the dirt. Astrid stared up at the clouds in the sky.

Suddenly, Astrid found herself being shoved off the swing set. She pressed herself off the ground and looked up.

"Well well, what do we have here." Cackled a male voice, that she recognized.

As the dust cleared from the air, Astrid noticed Richard standing there, laughing. Alicia came running over, lunging at Richard. Richard was slammed to the ground with an angry canine snarling in his face. He shoved the dog off of him, kicking her. She wobbled to her paws, and fled behind a tree with her tail between her legs, whimpering.

"Stupid mutt!" He growled, getting to his feet.

Astrid got to her feet, taking her board from the side of the swing set. She pointed it at Richard, looking pissed.

"Don't you dare touch my dog again!" She hissed.

"Then let me have my way with you." Richard chuckled, deviously.

"Go to hell!" Astrid growled.

"Astrid!" Called a female voice.

From across the field Sammy and Felicia came running over. Richard looked like he was enjoying this, a large grin on his face. Sammy and Felicia stopped ext to Astrid, ready to help her out.

"Are you okay?" Felicia asked.

"Richard, get lost!" Sammy screamed.

"I'm fine, but this bastard kicked Alicia!" Astrid exclaimed, in anger.

"Poor doggie!" Felicia cried.

"Enough of this hen chat! I'm going to have my way with all three of you now!" Richard cackled.

Richard tried to grab a hold of Astrid, but was hit but the unexpected skateboard. He drew back his swollen hand, with a death glare.

"You stupid cunt!" he yelled.

All three girls held up their skateboards, ready to truck-slap him. Richard didn't back down, taking out a switchblade. The girls appeared very uneasy as Richard drew closer. He stabbed at Sammy this time, but she blocked it with her knife. Suddenly three older guys appeared behind Richard. Astrid had flashbacks of the one day back in elementary school.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I made a few new friends. These guys have a bone to pick with you." Richard chuckled at Astrid.

Sammy and Felicia both looked at Astrid, who had explained that occurrence a few times before. The girls all knew they were in for a world of hurt now.

"Looks like your big brother isn't here to protect you now!" Said one of the guys, who Astrid recognized as the same leader from all those years ago.

"Jerks!" Sammy hissed.

"Four against three, I like these odds." Richard chuckled.

"Where's your little boyfriend? Isn't he going to protect you now like you did for him?" Teased one of the underlings, referring to Mike.

"Oh it would appear he's not coming either!" chuckled the other underling.

Suddenly, there was a click sound and a flash from behind. The bullies turned to see Mike standing there, with his expensive camera. He grinned at them, with photo proof of what they were about to do.

"Mike?" Astrid asked in surprise to see him off work so early.

"I guess you spoke to soon." The leader punching his two lackeys' shoulders.

Richard grabbed a hold of Mike's jacket collar, lifting him above the ground. His eyes were full of rage, remembering that Mike was the one who cock-blocked him back at prom.

"I'd let me go if I were you." Mike threatened.

"What are you going to do? Have three girls take one four guys? Ha that's funny." Richard growled.

"Richard! Drop that little fuck!" Said one of his allies.

"Why?!" Richard hissed, finally noticing Shingo standing there, with his video camera on them. "Fuck!" Richard gawked, dropping Mike to the ground.

Richard and his three friends booked it out of there so fast, that they were tripping over there own feet. They kept running until they were out of sight. Shingo turned off his camera, as he approached them.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked the girls.

Mike dusted himself off, standing next to Shingo.

"Yeah!" The three girls exclaimed.

"Are you going to actually show that footy to the police?" Sammy asked.

"Maybe." Shingo replied.

"I think you should, those jerks are just going to cause problems for everyone if we let them off the hook." Astrid explained.

"Ash has a point." Mike agreed.

"Alright, I'll send it to the police when it's on a tape. Do we have names of them?" Shingo replied.

Astrid explained who they were, and their names. Shingo wrote it down and stuck the paper in his pocket.

"I can head home right now and record it to a tape. I'll run it by the police station afterwards." Shingo explained.

"Alright." Astrid replied.

Shingo left the park, heading back to his house, on his skateboard. Astrid, Sammy, Felicia and Mike walked back over to the swing set after checking on Alicia, who was alright. They sat down pumping into the air as they chatted about things. Time d to be on there way, Mike and Astrid remained. They played catch with Alicia until she was tired out, heading back to their house, after dark.

As they arrived, Astrid let Alicia of the leash, and the dog walked over to her dog bed to go to sleep.

"Mom! We're home!" Astrid called.

"I'm in the living room!" Her mother called.

Astrid and Mike walked in, noticing Astrid's mother watching the news. The video tape rolled that Shingo had recorded, and it appeared that Richard and his friends were being arrested.

"Are you two okay? That must have been so scary." Her mother asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Astrid said, looking at Mike.

"That's good." Her mother replied.

Astrid and Mike began walking ups the stairs, Astrid glanced over at him. She was unsure still what was going on in Mike's head. He glanced back at her, with a grin.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." Astrid chuckled.

They got to the top of the stairs, before Astrid walked into her room, Mike approached her. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him, seeming confused. Without hesitation, Mike leaned in for a kiss. Astrid was surprised by this, but Mike pulled away before she could kiss back.

"Good night." he said, smiling at her.

He turned around, walking into his bedroom, and shut the door behind him. She stood there gawking in surprise. She was literally frozen there for a few minutes before stumbling into her bedroom and calling it a night. Her mind was engulfed with what had happened.

"Are we a couple now?" She wondered.


	11. Epilogue The Shortest Summer ever

**Epilogue: The shortest summer Ever**

Morning came, Astrid got out of bed, doing her usual morning routines. After getting dressed, and brushing her teeth, she stepped outside her room. Astrid glanced over at Mike's door, remembering what had happened last night. She touched her lips with her fingers. She approached his room, peeking inside.

"Mike?" She called.

As she glanced inside, she noticed he wasn't home.

"Maybe he went to spend the last day with Shingo and the guys. I should probably head over there too." Astrid murmured.

Astrid grabbed her skateboard, heading over to the high school. No matter how many days she was out of school, she still didn't mind going there. It had always been her friend's favorite spot to hang out. She arrived, getting off her board. She walked over to the stair case, noticing everyone beginning to show up. She saw Shingo, Sammy, Felicia, Mike, Benji and several other guy friends that she spent her time with.

"Ash!" Felicia called, as she clung to Benji.

Astrid raised her hand, waving at the others as she approached. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late."

Mike looked over at her, he seemed distant. Astrid wondered if maybe he regretted that kiss. Did she have bad breath? Or was it because she didn't kiss him back? Her mind was delirious with ideas of panic. Sammy unloaded a birthday styled cake from her car, along with tons of snacks and soda. Felicia and Astrid helped her, as the boys set the table.

"Sam?" Astrid asked, quietly.

"Yeah Ashie?" Sammy asked, teasing.

"Is something wrong with Mike?" She continued, looking nervous.

"Not that I know of…why?" Sammy replied.

"Last night…" Astrid began, but was interrupted.

"What happened?!" Felicia eagerly intruded, with excitement, almost dropping the food she carried.

"Calm down Felicia." Sammy groaned.

"Oh okay!" Felicia sighed.

"Please continue Ash." Sammy asked.

"Well you see…" Astrid began, placing the cups and plates on the picnic table. "He well, sort of…" She pressed the tips of her index figures together as she stared down at them blushing.

"I'm dieing over here! Tell me!" Felicia demanded full of excitement.

"What happened?" Sammy asked.

"Mike… well, he…" Astrid stuttered, blushing. Sammy and Felicia drew closer, eager to hear. "He…He kissed me."

Felicia squealed with excitement in unintelligible language, hugging Astrid, who appeared in surprised. Sammy giggled in response. The boys gawked over at the commotion from the van, as they gathered more food.

"What is up with them?" Shingo asked.

"No Idea." Mike replied.

"Felicia is always like this." Benji retorted proudly.

"Guess I'll never understand girls." Shingo sighed.

The girls continued their little chat.

"Did you kiss him back? Sammy asked, knowing Astrid was worried from the original question.

"No." Astrid sighed with a frown.

Felicia gasped in response. "B-but you like him. Don't you?"

"Yes, but I froze up. I've never kissed a guy before." Astrid blushed in embarrassment.

Sammy looked over at Mike, who appear as quiet as usual. "I wouldn't let it worry you. He might feel the same way, thinking he upset you."

"You might have a point…" Astrid sighed, glancing over at him with a pouty face.

She noticed Shingo slap him on the back, laughing explicitly.

"I wonder what's got Shingo giggling like a school girl." Sammy wondered.

"You got me, Neither Mike nor Benji have a funny bone." Astrid replied.

Shingo continued to laugh. "Hahahahahah so she turned you down too Mike?"

Mike appeared irritated.

"She didn't turn me down She just froze up." Mike growled at Shingo.

"Maybe you're a bad kisser dude!" Shingo chuckled.

"Shut up!" Mike hissed.

"Shingo, I thought you said that she told you she liked Mike." Benji asked.

Shingo ceased laughing, appearing upset with Benji's response. "Well, then wouldn't saying that Mike's a bad kisser be accurate to that statement?"

"Uh…." Benji appeared confused.

"My point exactly." Shingo insisted.

Sammy noticed the dispute starting. "I'm going to check out what's up with them."

"Okay." Astrid and Felicia replied.

Sammy walked over to the boys, folding her arms.

"What are you three fighting about?" Sammy asked, annoyed.

Benji looked scared, running to Felicia's side. Sammy looked at Shingo and Mike, who each had grabbed the other's shirt collar. Growling sounds came from them, as they let each other go. Astrid approached them, slowly.

"This is our last day together, do you two really need to be at each other's throats?" Astrid asked, cautiously.

Both boys looked at her, seeming to relax.

"Sorry for teasing you Mike." Shingo said.

"It's…fine." Mike replied, quietly.

Shingo joined Benji and Felicia at the picnic table. Sammy decided to follow, giving Mike and Astrid some alone time. Astrid looked up at Mike, worry in her face.

"Mike…" She began,

He looked down at her, he seemed unsure.

"I'm sorry, about last night. I-I wasn't sure what to do…it's not that I didn't want to kiss you. It's just…" Astrid began uncontrollably trying to apologize. "I don't know how…"

Mike chuckled a bit, with a grin back on his face. "Do you think it matters to me if you do or don't know how to kiss? It's a learning process, so just go with it."

"Oh, I think I get it." Astrid replied. "It's all improvisation right?"

"Yep." Mike replied.

"Well… in that case…. Umm…" Astrid stuttered, looking over at her other friends, and back to Mike when she noticed they weren't looking. "Can we try it again?"

Mike chuckled, pulling Astrid close, and pressing his lips against her's. This time she attempted to kiss back, even though it wasn't professional, Mike didn't care. The others noticed, the girls and Benji feeling in awe, while Shingo appeared upset. He liked Astrid, but she didn't share his feelings. He stared down, but knew he was leaving tomorrow, so it wouldn't matter anyway. He was heading to the same city that Bread went to, so maybe he might run into him there, and perhaps help with his new skate brand. The day went by like lightning, and everyone went separate ways after saying their goodbyes. Felicia and Benji were heading to the same collage in a city Astrid had never heard of, while Shingo was heading to Port Carverton. Sammy was staying in town so Astrid would still have a friend, and get to see her brother visit once in a while. Mike was staying, finally becoming Astrid's official boyfriend. Soon it was late, Astrid and Mike skated off to the house, the setting sun departing into a beautiful night sky.

-The End-


End file.
